Strawberry-Scented Reality
by Sallymaze08
Summary: Am I just a waste of time and space? Does living in this world bring more pain? Is this the reality of it all? Or...or could she enlighten this life? She has her own reality to face but...could we face our own...together? And reality will become clearer again. (OC and my first fanfic)
1. Reality

_**Author's Note**_

**Hello all! A reminder: I'm still new so leave a review or comment with some of that constructive criticism you have in mind. Keep it nice, thanks. Enjoy! P.S.- Menma is the alternate of Naruto. This means that he will have a totally different personality than our loud, exuberant, sweet, Naruto we all love. Please expect some OOCness even though technically it isn't OOC because we don't know for sure how Menma's character is in the movie because he changes back to normal, the last minute.**

* * *

I sat in the darkness.

Ignoring the pounding of the people asking me to come out for school. Blocking them out.

'The people' as in my parents. Sometimes I wish I just lived alone.

But who knows, maybe I'm just a teenager.

Blocking them out is hard, unfortunately. Especially my mother. She's already forced her way through the door.

In she stepped, turning the light on as well and clenching her fist in rage. Her unusually long red hair flailing about in anger. She truly is a beautiful creature. That is the one thing I will never cease to forget. Or admit out loud. Her dark purple eyes are narrowed in resentment.

"Why do we have to always go through this?!" she exclaims. I look at her impassively. It fumes her even more.

"I swear if you ignore me one more time Ill-" she is cut off when Dad comes in and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Despite the natural genes of my parents, that stand out so much in public, I haven't inherited any. The raging dark purple color of my mother's eyes, her red, wild hair, my father's blonde hair or his bright, cerulean colored eyes. None. The only thing I have is black hair, black eyes, the looks of my mother and the unruly mess of spikes in my hair from my father. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even their kid.

"Look Menma, please just come down and eat and go to school" my Father says to me before moving to the door of my room to close it.

"What, that's it?!" my Mother yells in my father's face, shrugging his hand off her shoulder, "I ought to beat some sense into him and lecture him and-" My father cuts off her rant by closing the door. I hear her go on through the door.

I silently thank my father from saving me from the lecture I always seem to go through every time I wake up and sit in the darkness.

The lecture about " When I am going to change", about " How much they love me and hate seeing me so distant from them" about "How they just think that it's being a teenager and will let it slide because of that."

I don't get it. I don't get what they are trying to save me from. Do they really think it's that easy to change?

I hate reality.

Reality is cruel, and I only choose to live in it because it isn't a lie. Isn't a lie, like my imagination.

I'd rather take the red pill.

The second I realized reality, everything became so dull to me. No excitement. No fun. I'm just here. Here living on this cursed planet. A waste of space, to create other wastes of spaces.

So what's the point in acting like everything is okay? Everyone is just put on this planet to grow old and die, and when I die what will that prove?

I get up from my spot on my bed covered in black sheets. Sighing, I head over to my door swinging it open and closing it behind me.

I stretch out my muscles once in the hallway and they cry out in rejoice. Walking down the hall to the bathroom, the wooden floorboards creak as I step on them. I come to a halt at the white door near the end of the hallway turning the cold-hard metal of the doorknob., It opens up and I step inside and close the door, continuing my quest to get ready for school.

Brushing my teeth and rubbing the sleep out of me eyes at the same time, I check the time on the clock above the toilet to the left of the sink.

30 minutes to get ready, time for a 10 minute shower, I mentally note as I finish up my time at the sink.

I strip down, leaving my clothes scattered on the lilac colored tiles covered by the grey shag rug of the bathroom floor.

I step in the shower, turning the water to warm, scrub myself down with soap, wash my hair, condition it and rinse everything out after.

I guess my mom chose strawberries as her 'fruit of the week' this time. She has always had a weird "personal tradition" as she calls it, where she buys stuff for the house each week that smell like one specific thing, like chocolate milk, air-freshener, laundry detergent (Where do you even find that, seriously?!) etc. etc. I don't see how it could be even considered a personal tradition since it affects all of us in the house. It pisses me off so much.

The soap is strawberry scented. I smell like strawberries. I hate strawberries.

Well whatever, I think as I wrap my waist in my white towel and step out the steamed-filled bathroom. I walk back to my room and quickly dry off, lazily drying my hair that would dry to it's infamous unruly spikes later on.

I get dressed in a black and gray striped long-sleeved sweater, black skinny jeans, and my high-top grey Camo-Chuck Taylors.

Style isn't really a necessity in my life, so Converses are my favorite sneaker. Simple and easy to walk around in. That's all I need.

When I finish, I pick up my phone, walk out my room and step down the stairs of my house and into the kitchen where both my parents sit.

My father is watching the news on the small flat-screen t.v. placed on the porcelain white counter top of the kitchen near the fridge. My mother drinking some coffee and reading a magazine about 'health and fitness', is sitting on a bar stool near the sink. I check the time on my phone and notice I only have 10 minutes 'till school starts. I can walk there easily. I quickly find some bread and pop it in the toaster hoisting myself up to sit on the counter near my father.

"It's going to be sunny out for sure today, is what it says on the news" my father say not once taking his eyes off the t.v., obviously directed towards me.

Just my luck, I think. I was hoping for rain. It's my favorite type of weather.

"How convenient!" my mother replies aloud cheerfully "I can get to work without any problems."

My mother being a veterinarian, loves animals, but we actually don't own a pet. Of course she would love one but, because she is afraid she won't take care of it if she gets one so, she chooses not to buy one. The irony of it all.

"Yes, me too," my father agrees.

My father is an on-call surgeon so he is barely here. In his free time he doesn't really sleep, despite working at night too, claiming he has stamina that can make him go without sleep for days. I'm waiting for him to just pass out for a few days on the floor.

I grunt in response. I take my toast and put it in my mouth, taking a bite and holding it there, while slouching my black book-bag over my right shoulder. It's when I'm about to walk to the door that I hear from the television:

"40 people were killed in the building where the hostages were held, the burglars claiming the hostages in the building had no worth and had another way to get their money from the police. The burglars also managed to escape with ease. It is a sad day indeed" the female reporter states.

Her male partner reporter agrees and continues on saying " Yes, it also adds on to the list of unfortunate deaths caused by diseases, news we have just discovered today."

I quickly walk to the door wanting to get away from hearing that madness. Stepping outside, I sigh in frustration.

It's like the moment we are born we are heading straight to death from the beginning. That's is our most saddest reality.

I step down the few stairs of my porch and onto the sidewalks of the green streets of Konoha.

Going to school is an unfortunate reality too.


	2. Meeting a Strawberry Stranger

_**Authors Note**_

**I will be uploading at random intervals because I think it would be better for me since when an idea just pops up I write it down for the chapters. Of course I have the story planned out but, that's how I'm taking things for now. Also, if you haven't seen Naruto Shippuden Movie 6: Road to Ninja , you may not know who Menma is so before you read this story. Go watch that movie first. Ill give you the link at the end of this note. If you have watched it, I am going to inform you that the main characters of the Konoha 12 they are going to have their regular personalities in this fanfic NOT their alter personalities in the movie. Enjoy this chapter and leave a review or even fav whatever you can. **

**Here is the link to the movie (Have any questions about it? PM me. It really doesn't matter the order you watch the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden Movies because they don't alter the story.- watch?v=6lkm0W-NWPw**

* * *

Take all the things you know about a high school, experiences in a high school, high schools in movies, and put them together.

Your Answer: Konoha Academy.

I suppose I don't have to explain when I say that. There are the regular classes and cliques at my school, jocks, nerds, popular, etc. etc. etc.

And then there is my clique which I suppose you could call the 'Couples Clique'. I haven't a clue why I am a part of it but, I'm not complaining. The people in that clique are some of my favorite people to be around.

The only one who understands me the most though is my best friend: Sasuke Uchiha.

He is kind of on the 'angsty side' , a little dark, cold personality, some even call him emo. Most are even scared of him.

I suppose that doesn't matter to me or him because for me, I finally have a person that will probably turn out to be a good friend in the future and as for him...

He has so many fan girls it will blow your head of...not that he cares much about them.

He's a good friend overall and I hate to say this but, if by some chance my other friends abandon me one day and I choose one to stay with me forever it would be Sasuke. You can never predict reality so who knows, maybe I will have to one day.

As soon as I walk into the front yards of my school, I am immediately faced with the loud teenagers hanging out in the front and socializing or the teens walking into the building and talking.

The stench of hormones and sweat and other things is in the air every time I step foot on that place. It absolutely kills me to know that I am one of them.

The thing that never ceases to amaze me: How much people are making out with their girlfriends or at least the girls out in public.

The site is just disgusting to see, especially when there is touching involved.

If my friends do that with each other, then I'm not there to see it thankfully. And I sure as hell don't want to be.

"Love" is something I think is also an imagination of reality, so I have never loved or liked a girl.

Therefore I am a virgin.

I walk up the stairs of the front of my school and in through the huge, beige, double doors that awaits me.

Another thing that disgusts me: The colors of my school. Seriously? Forest green lockers and black floors. How ugly is that? I'm not one to always judge on things that trivial but, every time I walk into the building, the intensity of the colors hit me with their ugliness and, ugh...it reminds me of bugs or some shit like that. Something Shino wouldn't have a problem with.

My locker is on the 2nd floor, so heading up I avoid all crowd in the halls. While walking, I pass Shikamaru with his girlfriend Temari, who both give me a nod of acknowledgement and nod back.

Stepping into the staircase of the school, I take a deep breath and look around. It was unusually barren for a Monday morning and there were no signs of people coming down or up the stairs. I shrugged to myself. Maybe people already left to class.

Walking up the stairs without another thought on the subject, I couldn't help but feel I was being followed. What the hell?

I don't have the looks like Sasuke, so it can't be fan girls, and I'm not even that popular nor do I speak to anyone other than my friends.

So who could it be?

With no guesses, I turn around, making sure that I was just feeling stuff. Like I suspected, no one was there. Great, so now I'm going crazy, I thought to myself shaking my head. Taking extra precautions I walk faster up the stairs and finally get to the doors of the staircase for the second floor.

As soon as I step into the halls of the 2nd floor, the first period bell rings. Just my luck, I think and speed walk to my locker. I get to my locker and start fumbling with the lock. The strange thing was that I couldn't get that feeling that someone was watching me.

And it was especially getting worse since there was 'nobody' in the halls, but me.

So, being bold I decided to address the problem. Just as I turned around to shout to the person, I was startled when a girl who looked about my age showed up with a smile on her face.

She had a ginger colored hair that was in loose curls for a style and looked so silky that, I almost wanted to touch it to see if it was as silky as it looked. Deep indigo eyes stared at me that seemed to be looking through my mind as if she was trying to guess all my secrets. Her skin was a peach color, that as far as I could see, had no rough spots or blemishes. She wore light colored ripped-jeans and a sea foam green plain shirt with flats that matched the color of her shirt. She was pretty, I had to admit that but, she _was_ following me and that definitely didn't make her any less creepy or untrustworthy. But as she stood there. As I stared at her in shock, I noticed something. Something that was hard to forget. Something I hated.

She smelled like strawberries. _Strawberry fucking scented perfume._

I. Hate. _Strawberries_.

Before I could speak, she greeted me with " Hi, I'm Furea Murasaki and I'm in your Trigonometry, Chemistry, P.E., and English classes." She stuck her hand out for me to shake but, I completely ignored the offer. "That's great and all but tell me, why were you following me?" I said as I crossed my hands and narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously. She gave a nervous laugh "Heh, heh, well I don't know myself, curiosity I guess? You rarely speak in class and yet, you are one of the top students of the school in grades and is considered a genius of the school."

I pondered for a moment. 'Genius of the school'? I half-expected people to worship me like Sasuke since he is in fact a genius too ,but, it hasn't happened so I guess that was silly of me. Deciding to not ponder on that for long because of the girl in front of me, I continued my interrogation.

"If you want to know more about someone, a tip:," I uncrossed my arms and looked at her normally, " You should meet them first before getting the idea to stalk 'em." She giggled softly to herself, " I suppose so. I'm sorry about the weird introduction. Menma Namikaze, right?." I nodded and she continued, " Well, if you heard a few minutes ago the bell just rang and so any second, just about-" she paused and pointed up just when the late bell rang "-now, I have to go. See you later?" I was about to protest when she waved and ran to the staircase, leaving a trail of her annoying strawberry scent behind her. "But I didn't even get to ask how long she has been following me," I said silently to myself. And to top that off, she made me late, so she would pay somehow. Sighing, I closed my locker and started walking down the hall.

Good thing math class is on this floor because any later and I would feel the full wrath of Mr. Asuma.

I remembered my short conversation with Furea as I walked into the already full classroom and was given a stern look by Mr. Asuma. She said we had some classes together, so I planned to ask her then and get my revenge.

It bothered me, though. I'm not the only genius and like I said Sasuke is a genius and has the looks so...

Why me?


	3. New Stress of a New Aqquiantance

**_Authors Note(s)_**

**As of now I guess I should tell you why the group the main character, Menma calls his clique of friends he hangs out with the 'Couples Clique.' Mostly everyone in the group, except him and a few others, goes out with a person but he still hangs out with them and in this fanfic, hate me or not Hinata doesn't like him so heads up. Oh and there is no Sai in this fanfic. I just...I just can't put him in. The fact he has no emotions all throughout Naruto Shippuden (This story is Shippuden based btw.) and then does some things that kind of make him seem like he has emotions later on in Shippuden and only gains emotions until just recently (SPOILER), I just can't...just no. Couples are: SasuSaku-ShikaTem-InoKiba-HinaShino(You seriously have no idea how much I hate this couple. I'm more into NaruHina couple fanfics, but this is the opposite of Naruto so I wanted to mix it up a bit)-TenNeji-Lee, Chouji, Gaara, and Menma are the outcasts but, of course all except Lee don't have a problem with that. So enjoy it? Review, fav, whatever you want. Just do it nicely, please.  
**

**Disclaimer= I realized I forgot to do that so I'll do it now I guess. If I owned Masashi Kishimoto's stuff I'd have to be one hell of a writer and drawer, which I'm not. I don't own his glorious work so don't ask. Oh and those beautiful characters of his...they aren't mine either :/**

* * *

Where is this girl?!

I normally wouldn't care too much, especially about some random girl, but this was strange. We had classes together the whole day and it was like she avoided me on purpose. Didn't she say she wanted to get to know me more? I've taken notice to her in our classes too and learned that she usually sits in the back of all our classes. No wonder I've never noticed her. The teacher rarely calls on her, anyway. And she definitely isn't shy because, she always answers her questions from the teacher loudly and clearly with confidence. So...where was she now? I didn't see her at lunch, so I figured she doesn't have lunch at the same period I have.

Now I'm in detention, because of her. Her making me late. This just isn't right. She caused this and to add onto that, she should be late too.

I walk into the detention class and give the teacher at the front the detention pass I got from Mr. Asuma.

Ms. Anko the detention 'teacher' takes the detention pass with half interest, glancing up and throwing it onto the pile of passes she had on the corner of the desk. She picks up a dango that I didn't notice before instead. Looking me over, she raises her eyebrows in surprise knowing I've never had to come here and points to the seats in the classroom. I took it as my cue to leave and sit down.

A few minutes pass by and more students file into the classroom. Just by the first few minutes I conclude that Ms. Anko is the worst P.E./detention teacher I have ever seen. All the kids are talking loud enough for her to hear and she hasn't looked up from that phone once. Actually, thinking it over, maybe she isn't the worse.

Another person comes in but, I don't bother to look this time. Ms. Anko, still not looking up from her phone says to the person "How late to class were we today Ms. Murasaki?" My ears perk up, I've heard that somewhere before. "Hmm let's see, only by a minute this time, I swear," the person answers in a voice I know all too well. I turn around and who is standing right there? Furea! I almost sneered. Serves her right for making me late too.

She glances at me for a second then looks back to Ms. Anko who responds "Okay, well you know the drill." Furea sighs and takes of her white color shoulder bag with teal designs, setting it down to rummage through it. She finds what she wants and takes it out. It's a pack of dango you get from the corner stores. She walks down the aisle of the classroom, passing me on the way there, lightly brushing my fingers at the side of the desk. Ms. Anko sticks her hand out all the while not even looking up from her phone for a second while Furea places the dango in her palm. " Thank you and sit down," Ms. Anko says to Furea going back to her phone soon after.

Furea looks around and her eyes stop at a seat in the corner of the room. She walks there and sits down pulling out a paper and a pen. I observe her from my seat with interest, watching closely at her actions. She scribbled something down on one of the papers she took out and folds it. As she continues to fold it I recognize the pattern and realize she is making a paper airplane. What is she-, I think before she turns around to me.

She gives me a smile right before bringing up the paper to her left eye squinting and keeping her right eye open, obviously preparing aim for a shot. Is she thinking of throwing that thing at me? How cliche...

She throws it at me and it successfully reaches my desk with a smooth landing in front of me. I stare at in shock of how perfect the shot was and look over to her. She gestures her head to the paper as if to say "Go on and read it." I slowly open it up being careful not to mess up her masterpiece too much. Once open I begin reading the neatly written words:

_Sorry for getting you in detention here stuck with me...I'm usually here by myself._

I scoffed and looked over to Ms. Anko. If only all the teachers were as carefree as her. I look back over to Furea and position my hands to crumple the paper when she waves her hand frantically in the air and mouths "Please write back." I whisper loud enough for her to hear "Why should I?" She averts her eyes thoughtfully for a moment before answering back in a normal tone "See, all this we could be writing down on that paper."

I sigh and give in, writing:

_You owe me big time. I hate detention...but then again, I guess it doesn't matter since Ms. Anko over here isn't even paying attention. What did you want anyway?_

After I finish writing, I crumple the paper regardless of the neat paper plane she had folded it into prior to me writing, causing Furea to give me a confused look. I shrug, since I don't know how to make an airplane out of paper and throw it at her.

Furea catches it without hesitation before reading and giggling silently to herself. She scribbles a few things down back on the paper and crumples it herself, aiming it back to me.

It reads:

_I'm sorry, I really am, but I really had to meet you. I was already observing you from afar for weeks now and just today I had the courage to confront you._

When I get it back my eyes widen considerably. Weeks? Definitely not normal. I write back:

_And you stalk me because?  
_

When Furea gets back my note her face tinges pink. Rolling her indigo eyes,she writes back:

_Didn't we already go through why? And it's not 'stalking' it is observing from afar._

My response after is:

_Yeah 'observing'. You're odd, you know that? Why don't you just sit next to me and talk, there is an empty seat to my left._

I gesture towards the left empty seat after she reads my response and looks at me. She answers:

_'Cause this is fun! And plus, if I do that people will hear our conversation and I don't want that._

I look at her and she smiles back. What a weirdo, I think before scribbling down my response. And for the rest of detention that is how it goes: us scribbling down notes to each other about random stuff. She mentions that she is determined to get to know me more and in addition to that, I surprise myself saying I was okay with it and gave her small details about my life. I even learned some things about her myself like the reason she gives Ms. Anko dango; She is a frequent visitor to detentions because she is always late and she gives dango as payment for not putting the detentions for lateness on her record.

It was like there was homie, friendly aura about her that made you want to talk to her, even if she did stalk you for weeks prior.

At the end of the detention session, Ms. Anko finally looks up from her phone and yells "Alright maggots, out!" I shudder. For a substitute/detention who doesn't give a damn about anything but her phone, she sure is scary when she isn't on it.

I pick up my bag starting to walk out before someone lightly taps my shoulder from behind. I turn around to see Furea holding a piece of paper out at me. I look at her suspiciously before prying the paper slowly from her hands. To my shock, it reads an obvious pattern of numbers that I know as a cell number. Dumbfounded and shocked I look at her holding up the paper "What is this?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" she says adjusting her shoulder bag and walking past me. I stare into the empty space she left. "You said I owe you, so there you go," I hear from behind me.

Her strawberry-scent once again, trails after her when she leaves the classroom. I put my hand on my head, a headache starting to form.

I'm not sure if it's from that putrid smell of strawberries she left or from what I got myself into.

But somehow, I think after leaving detention class. I think I might just call her.


	4. Perfectly Rain

**_Authors Note_**

**Not much to say on this chapter accept that this chapter was when I had a really big brain fart so bare with me if it's bad or boring. It will get better, that's what I am hoping for all of you. Also did you know that Furea's name means flare in Japanese? That would mean her name: Furea Murasaki in Japanese would be pronounced _Furea no Murasaki..._I think it's cute but since I have to be American :( I have to take out the "no." You did not know that. Until now. Read, Review, Fav, Follow -do whatever you wondrous people do. And if you can, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer=** **How dare you accuse me of such a thing! As average a writer I am, I'm pretty sure you and I know that I don't own any characters from Naruto in here or Naruto itself. It's too good for me. **

* * *

I'm in my room finishing up my homework when I get the idea.

It just pops up randomly, as I put my pen down, and it shocks even me.

I should call Furea...wait, what?

Coming out of my shock quickly, I shake my head. Obviously, there was something wrong with myself.

This isn't one of those cheesy, repetitive fanfics where the main character falls in love with the girl or boy after just looking at them. (A/N: Hint, Hint)

This was reality. Why would I want to call a girl I barely know, had previous cases of stalking me, and most of all...smells like freaking strawberries.

She's just a girl...right?

But that dreadful idea was gnawing at the side of my brain...seeming to repeat over and over that I should call this girl.

And it didn't help that I was the slightest bit curious to find out more about her. I sighed and rubbed at my temples. The headache that started to form at the end of detention still resided and worsened the more I focused on something for too long.

Deciding to get my mind off these ideas, I headed downstairs to watch something on t.v. in our living room.

My family weren't rich people, we managed well, so maybe I could consider us middle-class rich. It never mattered to me. The exterior of our house and interior wasn't extravagant but with my parents' personalities, wasn't too plain either. And I'm okay with that.

I sat down on our odd shade of blue couch, sinking into its comfort, as I stretched my legs over the side. As soon as I was comfortable my eyes, searched the room looking for the remote. I cursed under my breath as I saw it was on the television stand, far away from my reach.

And I had just gotten comfortable too. Living is too much work sometimes.

I got up, quickly retrieving the remote and laying back down enjoying my comfort again.

But of course, my peace and comfort was disturbed once again...Living really is too much work.

My mother bursts through the front door of our house, completely soaked and dripping wet. She was panting, making it obvious that she had been running to get out the rain.

Her red hair hung limply around her, clinging to her face and her work clothes hugged her figure. She threw her bag in a corner of the room and growled.

Freaking bastard weathermen, she said under her breath, that I'd manage to catch. She trudged upstairs, muttering a string of curses, her room door slamming behind her. I winced and then sighed. Seriously, I wish I could be lazy sometimes, for just once.

Knowing that I had to clean up the mess that she brought in from the rain or she nag at my dad and I later about it, I sighed again and went to get the mop from the kitchen.

All this sighing, is going to make me die from no air in my lungs.

I grabbed the mop, heading back to the living room and started cleaning up the trailing puddles of water my mom had left.

As I mopped realization hit me, and I mopped faster with anticipation.

Rain.

Beautiful rain.

How much I loved the rain.

The couch's cosiness was nothing compared to the rain.

Finishing up hastily, I put the mop back in the kitchen and ran up to my room, opening the window near my bed. I smelled the bittersweet aroma that was rain. It was perfect. The sun had set, and the sky was getting darker...Absolutely perfect.

I climbed out my window standing up on the ledge. I pulled myself up on the top of the window and grabbed on to the side of the roof. Thank god, our house is short.

Sitting on the roof while the rain poured down on me was like heaven.

I hoisted myself up on the roof, easing down on the slant and laid in a lounge-like position.

The cool drops of water hit my face as I smiled. How could anyone not love this. The rain...the rain was so calming yet rushing past as drops continued to fall by the second. I sighed knowing full well this was worth losing your breath for.

Hesitating, I reached up to touch the drops. The water stained my hands, running down my arm slightly.

I let my hair soak and flatten from the rain and shivered from the coldness of the rain making my clothes wet. But it was a good shiver.

I've never loved reality or imagination but, there were always some sweet parts to reality like these.

No matter what, if it rained I was on the roof for the whole day, until it stopped or someone called me in disturbing my peace. My parents would complain to me, saying I would catch a cold and how it wasn't healthy but soon, they had stopped. Finding their efforts in arguing with me in vain.

Sometimes I meditated. Sometimes I sat and thought about what it would be like to be rain. How free I would feel, cool and calm.

I laid flat-out closing my eyes and smiling. Letting my thoughts engulf me. Sometimes I thought about nothing...other times of school, or my friends or family. Often times, random stuff that I'd seen throughout the day only once.

Yet today...

Today I thought about her.

Furea Murasaki.

I wasn't startled at this nor did I like it. It was considered another random thought passing through. But still, there was a different aura that the rain had given off when that image of her passed through my mind.

It was somewhat friendly and sweet, too sweet to be rain but, the rain still gave off the calm feeling.

It was like the friendly sweet aura of the girl had mixed with the rain's calmness.

And fit perfectly.


	5. A Suggestion

_**Author's Note**_

**Wait! Before you get mad at me for not updating sooner remember what I said in ch. 3's Author's Note. I said I will be uploading randomly. Unfortunately school has also started for me so it will be even more random. Plus my computer seems to be messing up often now. I'm really sorry, please forgive. Another thing: I am thinking that this story might have 20-30 chapters or so, depending on how I feel it should end. Note that EVERY CHAPTER COUNTS IN THIS STORY, NO MATTER HOW POINTLESS IT SEEMS. Each chapter has impacts for the future of this story. Also note that I have some chapters down-packed in my mind and ready to go. Let's hope I don't forget them! Review, Fav, Follow, whatever you must do or can do. I will always be okay with it. Now Enjoy if you must!****  
**

**Disclaimer=  You know I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters so why accuse?**

* * *

I think this girl might actually be psychotic.

It was P.E. fourth period, the next day and my classmates and I are in the gym when Ms. Anko, the P.E. teacher for the girls, makes her appearance in the gym, with the girls following behind her, from the football/ track field in the back of the school.

She smirks at us boys, who only stare in confusion and curiosity before walking up to Coach Gai and whispering something in his ear. I narrow my eyes when I see Furea come into the gym last from the group of girls.

Gai throws up his fist in enthusiasm after Ms. Anko finishes her whispering and retreats to the left-side, with her hands behind her back. She evilly sneers at us while staring us down.

It makes even me uncomfortable. And I don't like where this is going. Not one bit.

"Okay, men listen up!" Coach Gai says prior to throwing up a thumbs up and an exaggerated toothy smile. I was almost blinded by the shininess of his teeth. "Ms. Anko, my partner in crime here has notified me that one of her female students has suggested that we should play a fair Girl vs. Boy game of soccer!" he continues.

And I had the exact idea of who suggested this dumb idea when I see Furea walk to the other unoccupied side of Coach Gai.

"That's right boys. Bask in the glory of your beautiful female classmate, Furea Murasaki," she exclaims raising her hands on her hips, "I'm tired of us girls being seen as inferior to the boys so, with help of Ms. Anko, we have finally came to show you what we've got. And if we're as soft as you think."

When she concludes her message, her female companions shout "Yeah!" in agreement and Ms. Anko reaches over to pat Furea on the back. While my other male classmates gawk and talk in shock, I remain silent, a nonchalant expression spread across my face.

It's not like I cared. Or had plans to play soccer with girls. I may not be into girls as much as my fellow horny, male classmates but, I had some sense. I'm not going to play against a bunch of girls. It isn't right and besides, they'll just get their asses hurt in the end. Not that I'm taunting...

"What makes you think that you have a chance against us boys," a boy from my class shouts out pointing an accusing finger at Furea. Another one of us pipes up: "Yeah, how do we know bitches like you won't run back crying to your boyfriends about a broken nail after we're done with you all!"

Ms. Anko sped up to that boy and pulls him by the collar of his shirt to face her. "Don't ever call my females bitches you maggot-or should I say, faggot," she spits. The boy gulps with fear. "Clear?" Ms. Anko tugged harder on his shirt to emphasize her point. The boy nods hastily. "Hmph" Ms. Anko says in satisfaction before letting him go and walking back up to Coach Gai.

Scary woman indeed.

"That is right boys. You know better that I do not tolerate such language in my class. Especially directed towards our female classmates," Coach Gai puts up a finger in explanation.

"Oh-ho, so you think we can't take an insult now?," Ms. Anko accuses, crossing her arms while narrowing her eyes at Coach Gai. Coach Gai quickly puts up his hands in defense, "No, no you know that is not what I me-" Ms. Anko cuts him off putting up her hand to shut him up. "Alright, females let's show these faggots how it's really done!" Ms. Anko says walking up to her students. "Yes, Coach Anko!" the girls cheer in enthusiasm. They quickly huddle up with Ms. Anko, their conversations hushing so we don't catch any of their plans.

Coach Gai hangs his head in defeat, "Any objections men?" " Everyone looks at each other all seeming to agree to get back at Ms. Anko for her harsh words.

Everyone but me.

"I refuse," I speak up. The boys look at me in shock and Coach Gai looks up in bewilderment. "But Menma, you're one of our best athletes, we need you," he says.

I sigh. None of these people get me or the point. "I'm not going to go against the girls. Is that even allowed and we all can't guarantee no one will get hurt or something," I say averting my eyes away from Coach Gai.

"Oh come on Menma don't be a pussy!" yells the boy that got manhandled by Ms. Anko. The rest of the boys snicker lowly at his comment. I roll my eyes, his insult having no affect on me.

"You're one to talk," I counter back, earning a few more snickers from my classmates. "Alright men that is enough" Coach Gai cuts in, sighing. Turning his attention back to me he asks "Are you sure Menma?" "I nod and say, " I can't just-" before getting cut off by one of the girls clearing her throat, interrupting me.

That girl being Furea.

She turns to me and I stare in annoyance and confusion. She mouths "Payback" at me. I recognize she is talking about what she did to me yesterday and I look away.

Contemplating whether or not I should reconsider I start my decision with "I-"

I look at Coach Gai and my classmates, who all have pleading looks on their faces. And then I turn to Furea, who is smirking proudly at me.

She grates my nerves.

"I guess...I guess I'll do it"


	6. Underestimating A Friend

**_Author's Note_**

**I was originally going to put merge this chapter with chapter 5 but, I was being lazy that day. School is so much work right now, and I have to do this. I'm lucky I'm even getting time. The good news is that since school started I can improve my writing abilities! So 'yay!', to that! Not much I have to say but Review, Fav, and Disclaimer: Love Naruto...Do not own it OR any of it's characters. I keep forgetting that :P. Enjoy if you can!**

**p.s.- I know I don't write much in a chapter...I can't give any promises I will write more in a chapter than what I have but I will try to soak in more of that good stuff into my future chapters. I've read stories with chapters that have 9,000 and + in it and I'm just like "How do you guys do it?" So this is the most I've ever wrote in a ch...for now.  
**

* * *

I regret even agreeing to this game now. We are actually losing. Even I can't believe it...and I don't have an interest in sports!

So far we have had three game plays and the girls have been in the lead the whole time. This being the last play of the game, includes Furea and I and our other select teammates. The rest of our teammates are sitting at the side, doing their best to cheer each other on. Not that it helps...

It's not that we are actually losing. In fact the score is tied neck-and-neck between both genders. At first we all thought we should go soft on the girls since you know-they're girls but now, even I can say I will do whatever it takes to win. The girls play hard.

You can just feel the shatter of our manly pride, I guess.

So here we are, face to face, sweat to sweat, kick to kick with the ball at the last minutes of the game. The sweat is dripping of the ends of my spiky black hair and trickling down my throat. I'm panting so hard my lungs hurt. My whole body feels overheated and exhausted but, once I'm in the game: I'm in the game.

Furea and the girls aren't looking better than us either. And it doesn't help that they are sweating too and their gym shirts and shorts are hugging their bodies making every curve they have noticeable. As I said countless times before, I'm not into girls as much as the other boys in this school so I'm not paying attention but, you should hear how much my other male classmates sitting on the side are whistling at them and making pevertish remarks at them. Some of the girls are just eating it up too.

Only 2 minutes left in the game and TenTen (Who is in my gym period too) has the ball. She moves side to side, dodging all the boys that come in her way and kicking the ball with expertise. I have learned that she is another great athlete from this experience. And when I say great I mean, 'Scary Great'. She is halfway across the field when she abruptly comes to a stop. She puts her hand on her knees, exhausted and panting hard. A boy from my team tries to steal it from her but his efforts are all in vain, when she kicks it away with ease.

This boy, I kid you not, keeps trying and trying despite the same outcome each time. All of us on the field are silent watching with amusement or confusion as we watch this whole scene play out. Ticked off, TenTen shouts at the boy " Are you not getting tired, ya dick wad?!" Everyone bursts into laughter and I roll my eyes with annoyance. Can we get back to the game?, I think to soon, just as people from my team on the field and on the bench starts to yell repeatedly at me "Get the ball Menma!" I look over to that person eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He points at something behind me fast with his eyes wide in disbelief and I turn around to see Furea kicking the ball back up to the girls' goal.

Shit.

TenTen must have passed it up to Furea when we weren't paying attention. Or at least me since I'm closest to the girls goal. Everyone is shouting my name to get the ball and cheering me on. Snapping out of my daze, I make an effort to catch up to Furea and steal the ball before she makes an attempt to make a goal.

When she is at least 10 feet away from her goal she reels her left leg in slowly, making it obvious she was trying to kick it into her goal. I quickly realize she will make a perfect shot and the Goalie will have no chance so when I catch up to her, running in front of the ball just before she kicks it. I try to reflect the ball back using my chest but I am faced with the reality of the situation when Furea finally kicks the ball forcefully with her eyes shut and it flies in the direction of my face.

You know when people say sometimes when a tragic or dramatic event is about to happen to you, things around you seem to move in slow motion?

That's exactly what happened at that moment.

And I swear when Furea's eyes opened and she saw what was about to occur, her eyes widened considerably in terror.

I could feel my own eyes widen and all too soon, the ball hit my face. The impact was so strong you could hear the crack of my nose just before I fell back.

I couldn't hear anything except for a irritating ringing in my ears when I hit the ground. Couldn't feel anything. My vision was blurred. Nothing.

Right before everything darkened.

-SsssS-

I felt myself starting to wake up.

I groaned in pain when my head throbs and my face aches just before waking up completely. Coming to my senses slowly, I start feeling around my surroundings. I seem to be on something that feels like a soft cushion of the sort, with a thing sheet paper on top of it and underneath where I lay.

My hand quickly rises to my face just as the pain becomes more clearer. Just as quickly as I put my hand up though, I bring it down. It hurts too much to touch my face too. And just as my other senses leisurely came back to me, my scent did too.

I am immediately bombarded with the sickening smell of strawberries. It seems to make my headache throb even more. Its disgustingly sweet smell makes me want to vomit and I could feel the bile fill up in my throat. Doing my best to force it down, I moan in pain and disgust.

Opening my eyes, my vision was hazy at first but I could make out a figure of some sort. My surroundings were white but the figure...seems to be in the form of a human. It's ginger colored hair was hanging down a little over my face and it's eyes were a deep indigo color, large and staring. I reach up to feel it's face. It jumps a bit but relaxes in my hands.

My senses finally come back completely and I sit up hastily, almost hitting the figure that was sitting over me a few minutes ago. I look around and realize I'm in the nurse's office of my school. My head throbs and my face aches harshly from the impact of getting up so fast. "Ow-crap" I hiss under my breath.

"You should lay back down," a familiar voice says to me coming from my right.

I turn around and see Furea smiling softly at me. Why is she here? Did she get hurt too? What happened exactly? How did I get here?

I slowly lay back down, fulfilling her request, still staring up at her in meddlesome.

She opens her mouth to say something but is soon interrupted, when the school nurse, Nurse Kurenai, comes in.

"You took a pretty hard hit she says," making her way over to me and Furea, " I'm surprised you didn't break anything."

She stares meaningfully at Furea, who suddenly blurts out "Oh!...Um...I thought we heard a crack when it...hit you...that's good then."

I watch her as she averts her eyes from my gaze. She looks pretty ashamed of herself. She should be, I think to satisfyingly myself.

"Alright, I think I'm going to have you go home early today," Nurse Kurenai says in a firm tone as she looks at me commandingly. I silently nod at her and look at my hands.

"Good news, it also looks like you're okay for now, you're face probably will hurt for at least a few days though," Nurse Kurenai continues, picking up her clipboard and fixing her red blouse, "But it looks like you've just woke up-and I think this young lady has some explaining to do to you."

She gestures to Furea and Furea's head shoots up from looking at her fumbling hands. She faintly blushes and shrugs her shoulders at me.

Nurse Kurenai rolls her eyes continuing on to say, "And since you've been out since fourth period, she has refused to leave your side. Knowing the consequences as well too but, just for today I'll let her slide."

I narrowed my eyes at Furea while her face reddened some more. Since fourth period? What time is it and...why would she stay with me?

I look at the analog clock over the door of the office and realize it's 3:00pm. School ended 40 minutes ago!

I hastily bring my feet over the side of the bed looking around for my school bag but I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over and Furea has a pleading look on her face directed at me. Getting the message, I settle down and look back up at Nurse Kurenai.

She also, seems to get the message and waves her hand dismissively at us. "Make it quick, I've got to lock up and get ready for a date with a certain math teacher," she says and walks off, happily humming a song I don't know.

"How disgusting. Teachers going out...are they even supposed to be doing that?," Furea exclaims quietly to me, "...Ugh whatever happened to no dating anyone on the job. I know I-"

"Why would you do it?" I cut her off mid sentence.

She stares at me dumbfound, "Do what?" she asks an innocent look on her face.

"Don't play dumb, why would you stay with me here. Risk getting detention and shit like that," I stare at her hard.

She gulps and closes her eyes. After a few minutes of patiently waiting she opens her eyes, her gaze softened. " Detention...I get it all the time...doesn't matter but, I...I'm so sorry Menma, I didn't know you were in the way, I should have been paying attention and-"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know I...I just couldn't leave you like that. Sure, a regular person would have said sorry and moved on but...I felt like it wasn't enough!" she cries out suddenly, " I can't stand the idea of saying _just_ saying sorry when I've hurt a person...It's not right." She hides her face with her hands.

"So I stayed, with you to make up for the time being," she said through muffled hands.

I consider her for a second. Nobody has ever worried about me this much let alone...a girl.

"Don't cry over this it's...okay," I say after a few seconds. Her head shoots up and her face lightens up a bit. "But," I add and her face falls, "What are you getting at?" It's quiet for a moment. "Huh?" she asks puzzled.

"I'm just...I'm just...uh" I uncharacteristically blush a bit, not knowing how to say what I want to her in the best way.

"Spit it," she says quietly giggling after.

I mumble it under my breath. And she leans in, "What was that?," she asks with a hint of amusement in her voice. I mumble it a tad bit louder and she leans in closer. I could smell that strawberry scent she has. "Might wanna speak up a bit more, buddy" she laughs. Finally fed up with her and her stupid scent, I raise my voice loudly in her ear, "I'm not into girls, don't take it personally!"

She winces from the volume, "Well ouch but-" Furea looks up thoughtfully for a moment and hesitantly asks "You're not gay are you...not that I have a problem or anything of the sort."

I blush even more. "No! I mean no, I'm just not as into girls as much as the next teenage jock around here."

"Oh...well let's be friends!" She bellows and beams nodding her head just before getting up and picking up her book bag from the floor. She doesn't even let me respond before she asks smiling, "Well are you coming, _friend_?," making sure to put an emphasis on the 'friends'.

I open my mouth to protest but sigh afterwards and let it drop.

I made a new friend when I got knocked out by her?

Underestimating isn't a joke.


	7. The Roof

**_Author's Note_**

**If you must know, the 'Couples Clique' as described in Chapter 3, will be incorporated in the later chapters. Be patient and wait for all that good stuff, okay. Ne, ne?! Am I right? No...Okay, well READ, review, fav, follow. Whatever but if you can, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer= You're so paranoid. If I owned Naruto, why would I be writing about it on a free for all website? Ok then so no, I don't own Naruto or it's delectable characters.**

* * *

I sat in the darkness.

Once again

And once again, I was thinking of something else. Or should I say 'someone' else.

I'm thinking about Furea, terrifyingly not surprising to me.

Yesterday after we left the nurse's office, we both walked and talked about random stuff that came up, while coming out of school. She walked me to the front of the school and before we parted ways she suggested that I do call her sometime, also making sure to add that, "That's what friends do." I never realized how much I enjoyed her company until after she walked away the opposite street I walked and left. Despite that annoying smell she has, she actually was really cool to be around, not too annoying either. I would have expected a stalker to at least be annoying when you met them but, you know...we expect a lot of things that don't come out how we want them to.

And so, I sit here thinking about her and the conversations we've had so far.

I decided to stay home today, not wanting to work with my face hurting all day, like it does now. My parents agreed too, and let me sit in the darkness today without pestering me to get up for school or breakfast. Another sweet moment of reality.

I was expected to sit in my room all day and do nothing in the darkness but the idea-came back again.

I should call Furea.

But this time, it didn't sound like a repulsive idea. I found that I really did enjoy her company a lot. It was something to look forward to when you're basically alone most of your day.

And so I dialed her number.

As the tone rang in my ears, I began to get unusually frantic. Thoughts like "Maybe I shouldn't call" and "Maybe she won't want to talk right now" ran through my mind as I listened. Just as I moved my hands to give up and end the call, she answered.

_"Yello..?," she asked lazily through the phone._

I sheepishly scratched the back of my head with embarrassment from my previous thoughts, "Uh...Hi," I answered back.

_"Hmm...who is this?," she asked curiously._

"I...uh...Menma," I answered back. My face heated up. She wasn't making this easy.

_"Menma? Oh! Menma" she exclaimed cheerfully, "How are you? To be honest I'd thought you'd never call."_

"I'm doing good...um how bout' you?" I asked.

_"I'm doing okay, I guess," she answered, "Hmm, so any reason you called. Of course I have no problem with talking but knowing you, you wouldn't call me without a reason."_

"Yeah!," I said a little to loudly, "That's what I...I wanted to do with you...uh talk?"

_"You sound unsure...are you okay?" _Now she thinks I'm crazy.

"Oh me...I'm-I'm just fine" I answered waving my hand out dismissively as I held the phone in the other. Why was I acting so nervous around her? Was it because she was a girl?

_"Well what did you want to talk about?," she asked me in a peppy __tone._

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come over...and talk"

The other end went silent for a moment. Was I too forward? I mean coming over to a friend's house when they just met is a pretty big step. Especially for a girl, I would think. Maybe I was pushing it too far. Deciding to tell her forget I even asked, I was too late as she spoke again.

_"I'd...I'd like that," she said back._

I was stunned. She actually wanted to come over to just...talk? I hope she wasn't thinking anything else would happen, 'cause it most definitely will not. I'll have her out the door before she thinks that.

"Remember just to talk...that's it" I reminded making sure she knew before she made any wrong moves and got kicked out personally by me.

_She laughed through the phone, " Yes...yes I know that." She finished her laughing and continued matter-of-factly, "And I'll have you know...I have never dated anyone...we are just friends anyway."_

I roll my eyes._ "I know you rolled your eyes at that one," she says through the phone satisfactorily and my mouth drops open. "Well anyway, what's your address," she continues hurriedly.  
_

I snap out of my sudden shock and give her my address. We end the call with her saying she will be here in 10 minutes or so.

I put my phone down and lay out on my bed. I had no idea she would have said yes but then again, I had no idea what I was really going to ask when I first called her.

But was this okay? I don't go over my friend's house much and Sasuke is the only friend that has come over in the past when we were younger. And when I do occasionally go over one of my friend's house there are usually people of my gender there. Never had I experience being alone in my home with a female. And what about my parents. They've never questioned me too much on girls but what if they came home and saw Furea here? How would they react? Any parent of a child 13 years-old and older should know how hormonal teenagers can get at times. Having your son at home-with a female, should be the least bit suspicious. No matter how I act towards them, I am still a teen. But...

It's too late now, I've decided. I won't go back on my word so, I'll just deal with the situation if it comes forth. No worries until then.

Eventually 10 minutes passed and by 15 minutes, I was already starting to fall asleep. I was dozing off, my head bobbing up and down propped up on my elbow as I laid on my side on the bed.

Then all too suddenly, the doorbell rang five minutes later and my head shot up, shaking me out of my drift off. I brought my legs over the side of the bed, standing up and stretching on the orange carpet of my room.

You'd think for someone who sits in the darkness most of his time, their favorite color would be black instead of orange.

I scratched my butt tiredly, not caring about how disgusting it was at the moment and walked to the room door. Immediately when I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, I squinted my eyes. The hallway lights were too bright and my eyes were sensitive from being in darkness for too long. "Fuck," I said quietly to myself as I trudged down the hallway to the stairs, "Who forgot to turn of the lights? Doesn't anyone care about the light bill?"

I groggily made my way down the stairs stepping on my grey sweats I was wearing for the day each step and walked through the living room to the front door. Already knowing who was at the door, once I stopped in front of it, I swung it open revealing Furea smiling at me.

I yawned and narrowed my eyes at her. She narrowed her eyes back. "You're late," I uttered.

"And you were sleeping...took you long enough to get down here," she retorted. I studied her appearance. She wore dull blue v-neck sweater, skinny jeans, and gray flats.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one who is mad here?," I joked with a slight smile. She snickered at me and said, "Yeah well you do look like you are dressed to sleep in." She raised her hand on her hips and cocked her head to the side, looking me over. "Oh no, you went out of your way with the white t-shirt and sweat pants. You didn't have to dress so formal for me!," she spat sarcastically.

"Y'know I could close the door if you want," I answered a little annoyed. She held up her hands defensively, "Wait, wait! I'm sorry. You should relax a little."

I grunted and stepped aside to let her in. I closed the door behind me once she was inside. She looked around. "I love it!" she declared out loud looking at the ceiling, "It is simply stunning to the eye, ya know?"

"Uh...yeah I guess," I said shrugging not really knowing how to answer that since I live here all the time. "So, are you going to show me around or can I give myself the tour," she asked me. "Either one," I decided.

She walked over to me. I took a step back unsure of her intentions when she stopped in front of me. She looked into my eyes and smiled warmly, "Relax, okay?," she cooed softly. She linked arms with my arm that I stuck in my pocket. "I...no _we_ are friends...friend's can hold hands sometimes too..." she explained quietly.

I looked at her warily and she nodded her head reassuringly. Soon enough, I relaxed and laugh awkwardly. "Sorry about that, let me-show you around," I said releasing a breath I was unaware I was holding.

I showed her all the rooms of my house, intending to save my room for last. She praised each room each time she saw the next one and always complimented one thing she likes the most about the room. Even when I showed her the bathroom she said she loved it and wished she had a bathroom just like it at her house.

It was weird because the way she was acting, you'd think she is in a mansion. Is she used to this? I couldn't help but wonder.

When I stopped at my room with her and opened the door she looked around and exclaimed, "Woah, dark place."

"Uh...light bill?," I shrugged unsure of what to tell her.

She stepped in the room and felt around the walls. "What are you looking for?" I asked suspiciously.

"The light switch of course...," she says continuing her search. After another 30 seconds or so, she find the switch and turns it on.

"Oh...my...," she looks around the room astonished.

"What?" I ask not getting what her surprise was about.

"There is...Orange everywhere!" she yells out loud with a smile.

"Except for my bed," I remind her.

"So what, orange rug, orange walls, orange-" she says counting her fingers along and walking over to my closet "-clothes...orange clothes."

"So I like orange, what's the big deal?," I say a little embarrassed.

She goes through my drawers and pulls out orange boxers with red swirls on it. My eyes go wide with embarrassment. "Really Menma? Orange underwear?," she says smugly, twirling it around her pointer finger. I blush madly and rush over to her, "Give that back," I say and snatch it from her, shoving it back in my drawer afterwards.

"Oops," she says innocently, "Sorry..."

I scowl at her. She rolls her eyes and says, "So, I feel like we've toured the place but, I wouldn't know since I don't live here. Are there any other places you want to show me?,"

I look up thoughtfully for a second. As far as we know, we've seen the house already inside and out. What other place could there be?

And then it sparked in my mind.

"C'mon," I waved her over to my side and walked towards the bed.

She looked a little skeptical as I opened the window. "Just come on, I won't push you out, no matter how tempted I am to do so," I reassure her. I crawl through the window and sit on the ledge. Stepping on the top of the window, I hoist myself up onto the roof. She pokes her head through the window and says unsure,"I don't know Menma..."

I look down at her and stick my hand out for her to take and say, "It's okay. I've got you."

She hesitates but soon, reaches for my hand. I pull her up with one hand, marveling at how light she is and she repeats my actions soon after.

"I hang out here, sometimes" I explain, "To think to myself."

She hums in response and lays back on the slant of the roof, looking up to the sun setting in the sky.

"I could see why-it's so pretty up here...especially right now," she gestures to the sky. I nod my head. "We should...stay up here to talk," she suggests.

I contemplate the action. Sure, why not. It's a great view and it's quiet. "Yeah," I agree.

She sits up on her elbows and looks over at me. "I want to get to know who you are...personally," she says, "But only time will tell that.." she looks up at the sky once more. I stare at her for a few seconds until she speaks again, "So let's start with the basics: The Question Game."

"What do you mean?" I ask quizzically.

"Isn't obvious enough," she shakes her head. "We ask each other questions about their likes and dislikes and favorites."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Okay," I answer.

So we stay up there, just asking questions about each other. I learned more about her, as did she but, there was something peculiar about her time I would ask about something she favors she would say, "She doesn't have one." I thought she was holding something back or didn't want to tell me but that couldn't be it. We were asking mild questions, like favorite food or drink, nothing that personal. So I brought it up, a bunch of questions later.

We lay down staring up at the sky and asking questions.

"Favorite food?" she asked.

"Ramen." I answered, "You?"

"Don't have one."

"Favorite hobby?" she asked.

"Thinking alone." I answered again, my eyes narrowing. "You?"

"Never had one."

"Favorite color?" she asked again.

"Orange," I answered, sighing.

Why is she doing this, I thought. It wasn't fair that I answered all her questions and all she could say was I don't have one, like it makes anything more clearer. Fed up I finally approached her about it.

"Hey," I called. "Yeah," she answered moving her head slightly in my direction while looking at the sky.

"Why do you keep saying you have no favorites every time I ask?

It was silent for a moment. I looked over at her. She appeared to be deep in thought, staring at that sky. Being patient, I waited a few more minutes 'till she spoke.

"The way I have lived so far...has taught me to cherish everything in life. No matter how trivial," she said pausing after.

"I don't know if you understand it...heck, I don't even know if it makes sense but, I feel like... if I had favorites, I would be missing out on the other great stuff life has to offer."

I thought about what she said for a second. Maybe she was right. Of course there are always some great stuff in life that you should cherish but...is there really a lot? It makes sense but, it doesn't. Maybe because I don't understand what she has went through to make her say that but, I feel...like I want to understand. What is your reality, Furea, I think looking over at her curiously.

Then it started to rain.

As if it was the perfect moment.

"It certainly has been rainy this week," she said out loud, "But the rain...is so beautiful...so I'm not complaining."

She reached up to touch the drops. I stared at her in awe. A person who appreciates the rain-as much as I do.

"The rain is so soothing...I think more clearly when watching the rain...I love it...don't you?" she asked me.

I smiled to myself. She wasn't so bad, after all. "I come out here on the roof when it rains. And stay out here most of the time until my parents call me in. I agree with you. It makes everything more...beautiful," I answered.

She smiles back. "Hmm...I know I said I didn't have favorites," she says, "But I can't help but feel...this is my favorite moment...that I get to share with you."

I closed my eyes and smiled again. Just like that, I found myself wanting to know more about her. I had just met her but, it was almost as if we were meant to be friends. Be together. She would be...a good friend. A good one, indeed.

Being with her in the rain, on the roof, made me feel like I had felt the other time I was here alone, thinking about her and the rain. Only this time the feeling was stronger. The feeling that felt like...everything is good with her by my side. A better side, of reality.

We stayed up there until the sun set fully.

"When will I get to see your house...I mean it's only fair," was my last question to her.

She was silent for a moment, no doubt thinking about her answer.

"One day..." she answered, "When all is well."

She looked over to me and sadly smiled...a glint of happiness in her eyes...as well of a glint of sadness that clashed with her happiness.

I was about to ask what she meant when we were rudely interrupted.

"Menma, get down here! I know you are up there-wait...who is this?" asked a blob of red peaking out of my window.


	8. A Meeting At The Dinner Table

_**Author's Note**_

**Halla! I'm back and here with the new chapter. I feel like my story is progressing exactly the way I want it right now and I've only had to tweak it a little overall. Not much to say except that my chapter 7...it would have come up sooner but, you know this fanfic website is always having problems. Like literally every week but I appreciate the work the fanfic team is doing so far to try and fix them. Review, Fav, Follow, whatever you like just please, Enjoy! **

* * *

My mother snuck a peak at Furea and smiled before going back to picking at her food.

How did this happen?!

It turns out my mother and father, coincidentally, came home early from work and my father picked up my mom on the way. My mother, who is aware of my habits to go up on the roof went looking for me and when she found me with Furea on the roof, she immediately invited her to dinner to stay.

Now I sit here watching both my parents talk to Furea and kiss her ass.

I feel like I don't belong here, to be honest.

My mother especially has taken a liking to Furea, as she keeps looking over at her across from the dinner table and smiling.

And Furea is just eating it up.

"What was your name again, sweety?," my mother asked Furea pleasantly.

"Oh, Furea Murasaki," Furea answers back with a smile, "Once again, it's nice to meet you all!"

My mother and father laugh out loud. "The pleasure is all ours," my father says, "Now I understand that you and my son here just met?"

"Yeah, actually I met him pretty weirdly. We were both late to class and and we got detention together, which is when we started talking," Furea says. Interesting how she left out the part where she stalked me before all this. How uncanny, I think sarcastically.

"Detention, hmm?," my mother repeats and narrows her eyes at me.

I snort."Funny," I finally say, "I briefly remember _you _being the one that knocked me out in gym that day, and almost broke my nose."

"_You_ were the one who did that?," my father asks in disbelief. Something hits my leg hard under the table and I look over to Furea. She eyes me with anger and looks back over to my parents, the sweet smile returning to her face.

"Yes, actually it was an accident. Your son came in front of me while I wasn't aware of it and accidentally got hit by my kick. I have no idea what he was thinking," she confirms smirking.

My mother bursts out laughing and I blush in embarrassment. "Knocked out...by a girl?!," she says in between laughs, "I can understand if it was a boy...but by a girl? That's just disappointing!"

I look down in shame and my father pats my back, "You should know by now how much your mother makes fun of us men if we show even a small sign of weakness...Sorry Menma," he whispers.

My mother's laughter dies down and when she catches her breath she says, "Well Furea, I congratulate you for that. Sometimes men need to be reminded that we're just as strong...Maybe even stronger."

Furea lightly giggles, "I agree."

For the rest of dinner Furea and my mother talk back and forth leaving both my father and I out of the conversation. They seem to hit it off well. It could actually pose a problem in the future.

After we finish dinner, my mother and father ask Furea if she would like to stay for some more time, but Furea declines saying she has some things to take care of at home.

We walk her to the door and while my father talks to Furea, my mother stands near me. I feel a sharp pain in my side and my mother looks over to me smiling eerily.

"Aren't you going to offer to walk her home?," she says her eyes twitching in annoyance, "Surely, I've taught you better manners then that. Especially with a lady."

"Yeah, sure whatever you say," I say under my breath. She raises her fist and exclaims angrily, "What was that?"

"Oh yeah, Mom I was just saying that I was just going to ask her if she would want to be walked home by me!," I say loudly and quickly walk away. My father and Furea look over in confusion.

I walk over to them, releasing a breath of relief and look at Furea, "Sorry to interrupt but I'm walking you home," I declare.

"Oh, that's okay I don't need to be walked home," she insists. I look over at my mom who is glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No, no I'll take you," I inquire and pull her arm leading her out the door. "Good-bye! Great meeting you!" she yells as I close the door, a little too loudly.

Once we're alone outside, Furea yanks her arm out of my grasp and rubs it. "Ow, hey what was that for?," she asks, her eyebrows furrowing in rage.

"My life," I say more to myself than anything.

"Well, it isn't right to manhandled girls," she says sticking her chin up in defiance. She starts to smile evilly and looks back at me, "Even if that girl manhandled you at gym."

I roll my eyes, "Don't remind me. My face still hurts."

She "hmphs" in triumph and starts walking out to the sidewalk. "What are you doing?," I call out to her.

"Walking home," she calls back, not bothering to look back either.

I jog up to catch up to her. "I'm supposed to be walking you home remember?," I remind her.

"I said I could walk myself home remember?," She snaps back and hugs herself. She walks up faster and I continue to match her pace.

"Why are you being so hostile about this?," I question, "It's simply a friendly gesture...weren't you the one that said we are friends now?"

She stops and turns around. I look at her anticipating her response as she quietly sighed and finally says something: "I'm sorry you're right, I'm not being fair but it's just...I...forget it."

She continues walking after so out of curiosity, I press even further, "What is it?" I asked as we turn a corner near the forests of Konoha. What are we doing down here?, I think. There is only roads and forest around this place.

She doesn't reply. Coming to the conclusion that she was mad enough, I leave her alone. We silently walk straight down the roads in silence. I never liked being out here at night, especially near the woods. It always gives off an eerie feeling that creeps me out. There is no telling what could happen to you out here.

And if something did happen, no one would be able to hear your screams.

All of a sudden, Furea came to an abrupt stop. "What are we-" I start to ask before I am cut off by Furea.

"This is my stop," she says her face expressionless. The full moon shining down on us reflects off her eyes and gives her a scary image.

"Then where is your house?," I ask her suspiciously.

She avoids my question and instead answers with, "I have some personal reasons to deal with, which is why I didn't want you walking me home. I'm sorry for being so harsh but...eventually I'll tell you."

She starts to walk towards the woods and I reach out for her, "Wait," I call to soon.

She looks back, waiting for me to talk. Her eyes seem to want me to call her back. Like she is begging me to stop her from advancing. I put my hand down and realize I don't have anything to say.

"Thank you Menma," she replies, " I had a good time today...And I have a feeling that this new found friendship, will last...for a while."

"Where are you-"

"One day," was all she said before walking into the pitch-black darkness of the woods and out of sight.


	9. Unveil

_**Author's Note**_

**Remember, Menma is the opposite of Naruto in the alternate universe in Naruto Shippuden 6: Road to Ninja Movie. If you haven't seen the movie, don't read this story because I guarantee, you won't understand who I'm writing about. Also don't complain about OOCness in this story because Menma is the opposite of Naruto, even though it isn't specified his personality changes, I would like to assume so. The only character's that haven't changed are all but Menma. Just thought you should be reminded. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

"And it's like she popped up out of nowhere and declares we are friends...how is that even possible?" I ask Sasuke as we walk down the school halls together. It's the end of the next day at school.

"...So you didn't have a choice on the matter? Interestingly odd.." he says back thoughtfully. He doesn't answer for a few more minutes than needed and being the impatient person that I am, I urge hurriedly, "So teme? What do you think of all of it?!"

"Hn," he answers simply his ebony eyes covered by his dark bangs so that I can't determine what he is thinking.

"Errrghh! C'mon you know I hate that! Just answer the damn question! Your going to make me pull my hair out if you keep doing that!"I stress, raising my voice on each word. I watch him from my side and narrow my eyes in anger. Sasuke is the only person who miraculously knows how to get on my nerves like this. At a time when we were younger he's provoked several arguments between us...mostly being one-sided since he would usually only listen to my bickering in amusement and boredom. I've always hated him for that. He does this type of stuff often.

And he seems to get a kick out of knowing the simple fact that he always can take advantage of me like this.

"Whoa, I've never seen you get that worked up over something as small as that, Naruto," inputs an all-too-familiar voice behind Sasuke and I.

We both stop in mid-step. Sasuke looks back first and stares placidly ahead. I turn around after and sigh exaggeratedly, "You heard that...could you stop appearing out of thin air around me?"

Furea laughs out loud, her eyes creasing and her head craned back, "Pfft...could you control your little outbursts more often?," she chimes back.

I sneak a peak over at Sasuke who is studying her questionably. Whispering at the side of my mouth, I inform him, "That's her."

He raises a dark eyebrow only to put it down just as fast. He soon smirks and shoves both hands in his jeans pocket. I roll my eyes and look back over to Furea who is also eyeing Sasuke carefully.

Suddenly, she walks up to him and outstretches her hand with a genuine smile. "Hi, you must be Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Furea Murasaki and I happen to know you are part of the top five smartest students in our school," she introduces knowingly.

Sasuke takes her hand and shakes it firmly, studying her over, "I'm impressed. Stating my rank with confidence on the first meeting...very commendable. The pleasure is all-" he stops mid-sentence and looks over at me amusingly, "-ours."

"Yeah, yeah who didn't know that teme? You aren't that special so stop acting so high and mighty."

Before he could answer back, Furea pipes up, "I happen to think that being in the top five is very special...and let me just add: especially with the looks."

My mouth drops open for a moment. Was she flirting? If she knows that he is a part of the top five then he should know that Sakura Haruno, who is also a part of the top five, is his girlfriend.

"It's a shame though," she looks off to the side in fake sorrow, "I didn't pursue you fast enough and the second smartest person in the school, Sakura Haruno, got to you...She must be one lucky girl."

So she does know.

She winks at him teasingly and I want to literally puke up my breakfast. She such a toyer.

Sasuke simply locks his eyes on something past Furea, folding his arms and mutely smirking. "Thanks...I get that a lot," he whispers.

"Why are you whispering," I ask curiously but he doesn't answer. I finally notice him staring at someone behind me. Furea and I both turn around to see Sakura watching us suspiciously. Sasuke must have seen her coming long before we did. "Hi," greets Furea cheeringly, "Is there something you're looking for?"

"I could ask you the same thing...but anyway hello, and no there isn't anything," Sakura casually snaps. Furea appears taken aback at her snippy comment but, soon calmly stares back.

I nervously clear my throat, "Yeah, hey...Sakura, how was your day so far?"

"Great," she says briskly all the while icily staring Furea down. Furea sighs, putting her hands on her hips and rocks back and forth on her feet. "Are you sure 'cause you're definitely staring at me like I have something you want," Furea looks up at the ceiling irksomely. Sakura fumes and for a second I think she is about to punch Furea.

Sasuke watches off to the side with caution, aware of his girlfriends horrible hot-blooded temper.

"No, I'm not a fangirl and I'm not interested in your boyfriend but..." Furea trails off hesitantly for a second but soon shrugs her shoulders uncaringly,"...I'll be honest, I like to flirt."

Sakura stops her stare down and appears surprised at her sudden confession. She considers her pensively for a moment and soon relaxes. Sasuke's shoulders fall and he looks elsewhere while I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Looks like we were both anxious about the two girls' unhealthy encounter.

"Oh...um...sorry about that...My name's-" Sakura starts.

"Sakura Haruno, don't worry about it..." finishes Furea and waves her hand disparagingly, "I would act the same too if my boyfriend has a bunch of fangirls fighting at every corner for him."

"Hn," Sasuke muses.

I don't know why Sakura does anyway, I think to myself, Sasuke has been faithful this whole time.

"Yeah, I guess. After all, I was one before...I know how it's like to fight over him, for sure," Sakura says giggling at the thought. Furea laughs too.

I decide to cut in, " So, yeah um...we need to go home, right?"

"Oh yeah...me and Sasuke have um...plans," Sakura remembers her cheeks tinging pink, "What's your name?"

"Furea Murasaki, the flirt and friends with Menma Namikaze," she makes fun of herself.

I roll my eyes and add, "To which I didn't have a choice in choosing." Sakura chuckles and starts pulling Sasuke's arm away from us, opposite our direction in the hallway. As she walks off with her boyfriend she shouts, "Menma, why don't you invite your girlfriend to sit with us at lunch?!"

My face heats up and I quickly shout back, "She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Calm down, I only mean a girl as a friend!"

"Yeah right Sakura," I mumble to myself. Is Sasuke teaching her ways to piss me off?

When Sasuke and Sakura both leave, I turn around to Furea who is staring back at me, seemingly not affected by Sakura's comment. She turns her back to back to me, making her full, long ginger-colored hair visible to me and says "My answer is yes."

At first I was baffled by what she meant by that but then I remembered that Sakura said I should invite her to sit with us at lunch, so I nodded my head in agreement and started walking out of the school.

As we walked I couldn't help but ask, "So, do you have any friends?"

She didn't answer and when I turned to her, it looked as if she was having some type of mental battle with herself.

Was the question that hard to answer?

"I wouldn't...call her that," she finally says, deep indigo eyes darkened to an emotion I couldn't decipher. I was confused. What did she mean by that? I would've pressed further but I had a feeling she wasn't done telling me the whole story.

"I hate her in fact...for many reasons...especially since I see her mostly all the fucking time," she continues," She's my age but, she isn't an average 16 year-old."

I hummed thoughtfully. She hates this girl, for many reasons at that. That really shouldn't be considered a friend...

"Isn't average?" I repeat, puzzled.

"Yes," she says looking straight ahead, her eyes glassed over in an emotion I couldn't decipher, "Nothing but a nuisance. You will meet her one day."

I couldn't help but want that day to come faster. We've just met each other but, she has been revealing parts of her secrets and really, who can resist a good secret? But I realized I was in no place to push the subject. It was just that: We had just met each other so I had no reason to try an ask her to reveal ALL of her secrets to me. It just isn't appropriate right now. The choice was up to me too, I discerned. If I really wanted to continue this new found friendship, I knew I would eventually have all the answers and I won't be left in the dark anymore.

"She's not here right now though...she's out," Furea finally spoke when we reached the steps of the front of the school, "Her name is Riri Nagare."

"Hmm, okay name for someone you hate," I inquired. She snorted in obvious disgust, "I know right...doesn't even deserve it."

"Well I'm heading off then," she said marking her leave. I waved goodbye and started walking the other way down the stairs.

"And Menma!" she called from behind me. I turned my head slightly in her direction, watching her from the corner of my eye, my back still facing her.

"Everything will unveil...one day."

* * *

_**a/n: **_**Riri Nagare in English is: Lilly Flow**


	10. Later On

_**Author's Note**_

**What's up guys? Been a while, I know. I get lazy too. I hope I've written up to your expectations...I just do this stuff to please you all! You also may be wondering who Riri Nagare is. She is another OC that I made and-wait I'm not supposed to tell you! Sorry, gonna have to tune in to find out. Review, Fav, Follow, I really don't care as long as you enjoy.**

**P.s.- I almost forgot. Please if you read and review, point out any mistakes or errors I've made with punctuation, grammar, vocab. or anything else you think I should address. Remember that I want to improve my writing not only for me, but for you all.**

**Disclaimer= I FORGOT TO DO THIS THE LAST, 2 TIMES SO LET ME JUST SAY THIS NOW: ****Fuck you...I don't own Naruto or its characters. Ciao!**

* * *

When I got home that night, I thought about what Furea said just before we went our separate ways from school. She, too, doesn't know that much about me and yet, she keeps insisting that this friendship we have will last long enough for us to really get close.

I really don't know how to feel about that. I guess I was being unfair though; She hasn't pressed me once about my personal matters and here I am, trying to get all this information out of her when I'd just met her.

And this is all so new to me. Normally, I don't talk to too much girls around the school and if anyone else came up to me and declared we were friends all of a sudden, I would break it off right away and shatter whatever "bond" that person thinks we have. But that has never happened...

So what makes her special. Is it because of her secrets she has yet to reveal? No, I'm not that insensitive but, how come I can't see her as another girl around the school? How come I can't just tell her "I'm not her friend"?

I have other friends. Sure plenty, so why do I see her as different from the rest? I know if I didn't, I wouldn't be spending so much time thinking about her this much.

And why me? I was just as invisible as her before we met and I don't really talk much. Why did she choose me out of all the people to choose around that school?

Does she see me the same way I see her. As an individual. As a...friend?

Maybe this is one of her paradox's she will reveal one day...maybe it's the same with me.

Only time will tell, I guess.

"Menma, come down for dinner please!," called my mother, breaking me out of my contemplative thinking.

Getting up from my bed, I stretch and move towards the door.

I reluctantly start to head downstairs to the kitchen from my room.

When I get to the kitchen, I'm a bit nervous to see both my parents, unusually sitting quietly and staring at me, calculating expressions on their faces.

Scratching the back of my head, I quickly look at both of them and shuffle over to seat at the table.

As if on cue, when I sit down I am bombarded with a bunch of questions:

"You have a girlfriend?!," asks my mother hysterical.

"You didn't tell us...me?," asks my father, a disapproving look glinting in his deep sky blue eyes.

"How come you brung her over without telling us?"

"What if we didn't come home that night, how were you expecting us to meet her?"

"How long did she stay?"

"Were you in your room together?"

"Did you...have-"

"That's enough!" I cut them off before they could even get to say that cursed word. I guess I should have expected it though. When I got home after dropping Furea off yesterday night, they were asleep so they didn't get to ask all these questions then. Knowing how persistent my parents can be, they must've been _really_ tired that night.

Both fell silent. I took a deep breath to calm myself down while they stared, patiently waiting for answers from their son.

"She's just...a new friend I've made, okay? That's all."

Their eyes widen in astonishment, "A new friend other than Sasuke?!," my mother gasps.

"And a girl, at that?," my father adds.

"Yeah, so?," I say, looking away from them, partly embarrassed.

"Do you know how big this is, sweety?!" my mother exclaims suddenly, "My son isn't a social dropout! And he has a girl-that's a friend!"

"To be honest, I was waiting for you to come here with a girl, just knew it would happen," my Dad smiles knowingly.

"Oh, like you could predict that easily," my mother scoffs, "Did you not notice his behavior before? With the way he was acting, I was worried that he wouldn't even be interested in girls or rather...boys or an asexual, and Kami knows I want grandkids..."

Well thanks for the encouraging words, "Mom and Dad."

"Agh Mom, Dad, she's just a girl who is my friend. Who ever said anything about kids?," I groan loudly and run my hands through my pitch black spiky hair.

"Well you never know son," my father closes his eyes in thought, "Love is a mysterious concept only the lucky get to experience"

I roll my eyes in disbelief and continue eating my food. Please shut up, I don't want to hear this.

"And the fact that after all this time, this girl, Furea, comes to you wanting to be your friend says something," adds my mother with a genuine smile.

'You know, your mother and I were just friends when we met," Dad says laughing obnoxiously loud to himself.

"More like I was the bully and you were the victim," my mothers coughs sarcastically.

Here we go. They're just gonna sit and argue about their past lives, while I listen with disinterest. I don't want to have to deal with that right now. Or ever.

So, not being able to take anymore of this crap, I get up from the table and start walking over to the living-room, my appetite long gone.

As I walk out of the kitchen, I hear my mother call from behind:

"Don't do anything stupid with that girl, I like her!"


	11. Mysterious Interruption

_**Author's Note**_

**Forgive me but, I like to take breaks too. Last chapter was up a little later than I would have liked it to be but, it was my fault because I like to procrastinate, apparently. Anyway, so far I like the way this story is coming along. The change in Naruto/Menma's character is different for not only me but, for you all too. I feel like it may be making you feel a little weird reading a story based on Naruto where the "main character" acts OOC. Well, all I have to say is: You open this story and continue to read it, you can choose to close it and move on as well. Review, Fav, Follow, whatever you want. Just enjoy, 'kay?!**

**Asexuality: A person with no feelings for any gender or of sexual attraction. (Just thought I'd put that up if you didn't know since it was mentioned in the last chapter)**

**Disclaimer= It gets reallll old saying this over and over in each chapter. This is why I don't do it in each chapter. Useless but no, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Just mine ^-^**

* * *

There was a frequent tapping at my window the next morning.

The first few times I ignored it and tried to fall back asleep but it kept happening repeatedly and was becoming overly irritating. I sat up on my bed, facing the window and yanked it open:

"Could you find someone else's life to bother, you idiot?!"

No reply. Just muffled giggles.

Blinded by my fury, I didn't look closely at the cause or I guess you could say the person, of my anger. To no surprise, it just happened to be Furea, covering her mouth and laughing, while slowly lowering her other arm from an aiming position, pebble in hand.

"Someone's grumpy in the morn'," she poked fun.

I fumed, my face scorching hot and tainted red in rage. Without any further words, I slammed my window shut leaving Furea to have a larger outburst of laughs than before.

This whole situation was rather cleeshay, I mean with the, "Pebble Being Thrown At Your Window By A Person Of Another Gender Scenario"...?!

Wait isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

I shook my head. Whatever, I was thinking too much of it. All that matters is I get ready for school now that I'm fully awake because of Furea's antics.

I raised myself off my bed and started my weekly routine of preparing for school.

SsssS

15 minutes later, having finished taking a shower and getting dressed, I walked down the stairs that morning, heading to the kitchen for whatever breakfast I could hastily make.

I sure wasn't stomaching whatever breakfast my mother had made, with strawberries, today. The nauseating smell of the sickenly-sweet fruit, wafted through the halls of the house, assaulting my nostrils in the process.

It was horrible. It reeked. It made my stomach churn.

But I was too distracted by other things to be bothered by it at the moment.

Distracted by voices, that pitched with femininity, aside from my mother's.

Furea.

As expected.

There were most likely only two ways that Furea could have gotten in: Either she knocked on the door, claiming she was walking with me to school together or my mother saw her outside and eagerly let her in. Based on the sound of my mother's voice, laced with familiarity, I'm going with option two.

I sauntered into the kitchen, not bothering to pay attention to the two women babbling on about nothing of interest, heading straight to the fridge.

As I rummaged through the fridge looking for something edible that wasn't strawberries, I caught a few words of their conversation:

"I love the whole "strawberry-week" thing," Furea said with a laugh, "Strawberry is my favorite fruit too!"

Did they seriously have nothing else to make small talk about?

"I know right," my mother cheerily agreed, "I wish _some people in here_ would see that strawberries aren't enemies but our heroes."

"It must be hard having a socially deprived son," Furea said with a hint of sympathy and sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes, it is...but it's a girl like you that he _finally_ brung around to have small talk with me. It's nice having a young girl to talk to once in a blue moon," my mother said innocently, "Hopefully, you'll be around for a long time if he doesn't scare you off."

I flinched. They both laughed from behind me. They were seriously talking like I wasn't standing right there with them. I would've said something back but another subject of their conversation had caught my attention:

"You are like, the first girl my son has ever brought around...I thought he was going to be gay, for a second,"my mom whispered, unaware that I could hear her pretty well.

Furea tried to stifle her giggling but soon, she burst out into an all out laughing-fit.

I gripped the fridge door and clenched my teeth. Mom always tended to embarrass me in front of my friends. I have to get out of here, I thought quickly.

I slammed the refrigerator door a little to hard and yanked Furea's arm up, gently but firmly. She looked startled as I started dragging her away from my laughing mom. Determine to get her out of here I pushed her out the front door and I walked outside myself, quickly locking the door behind me.

I turned around to see Furea sitting, dazed on the grass before me. I released a breath.

I'd lost my appetite.

-SsssS-

"That wasn't a funny trick you pulled," I relented to Furea as we walked in the direction of school. Her penetrating deep indigo eyes stared at me in wonder and I stared back, a hard expression on my tanned face.

"Which trick?," she asked amusingly, "The one where I threw pebbles at your window or the one where me and your lovable, fun mom made fun of you for being socially deprived and hating strawberries, cause if it's the second choice, your mom was the mastermind that started it."

I glared at her. Putting her hands up defensively, she quickly said, "Ok, ok no more jokes. I'm sorry, really I am...but I don't think your mom is." She smirked and I rolled my eyes. This was true. My mom may think I'm a socially deprived idiot most of the time but at home she loves making me want to throw her out the window.

"Your parents are really sweet," Furea smiled thoughtfully, "Based off your mother's personality and how cool she is, I can only guess your dad is great too, since I haven't gotten know him much yet."

"On the contrary," I said all-too-knowingly, "My mother is the "wild-child," and my father...well let's just say he is the "softy," I chuckled, "Their personalities are definitely a contradiction to one another but they love each other a lot."

"Hmm," Furea hummed, her thoughts seeming to be somewhere else for the time being.

We walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

* * *

"Yo Menma!" A voice called out to me as Furea and I entered the bustling cafeteria, "I didn't know you had a _girlfriend._" It was Kiba, a guy I usually keep my cool with, though on the inside, I rage about because of his habit to make his snarky comments. His feral grin continued to taunt me as I walked over to the usual table my friends and I sit at.

"I didn't know you hadn't learn to mind your own business," I retorted impassively as I walked by. Kiba growled and Ino, his exuberant girlfriend laughed out loudly at his embarrassment.

Deeming it okay for me to move on when Kiba had nothing to say back, I sat down with Furea by my side at the table, peering over at her from the corner of my eye to see if she was okay. She had been oddly quiet once we stepped into the lunchroom. I would introduce her, I decided, -once everyone decided to come.

I looked around the table. Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Lee were all here, with the exception of two individuals, who seemed to be late an awful lot lately.

I looked over to Gaara and nodded, acknowledging his presence despite, him being quiet. We were also close as well but, he lived far from the school so we couldn't always hang out together.

"Are you not going to introduce us to your beautiful friend?" Lee suddenly asked annoyingly loud and without contractions, as usual. You learn to tolerate when you spend a lot of time with him.

I looked over to Furea who was currently blushing, "When everyone decides to get here on time I will."

"I don't think you should place your bets on that," Shino spoke up unexpectedly, "Why? Because Sakura is a woman, and therefore satisfies her "womanly needs" with-"

"Yeah, I don't think we want to hear that," Shikamaru cut in wearily, "They will probably be here soon...Sakura and Sasuke were never the types to be tardy."

"Yeah, well, they certainly are failing to show their punctuality, it's been 20 minutes already!" Temari spoke, her forest green eyes sparking something fierce. If there was one thing Temari didn't like- it was to be kept waiting.

Funny since Shikamaru is her boyfriend and most of the time, doesn't like to move.

"Speaking of the devils, look who finally came," Tenten says pointedly. We all look over to see Sasuke and Sakura side by side, making their way over to our table. Sakura quickly notices Furea and greets her with a smile and wave. Furea returns the favor.

I nod my head over to Sasuke and he does the same as a greeting. We turn back to our friends: "So, let's get started," Neji says crossing his arms.

"Slow down, Mr. Sophistication, this isn't a meeting. Just a gathering of friends, like we do every school week," Kiba says rolling his eyes.

"Except, today...we have a guest."

Everyone looks over to Furea and her flushed face darkens even more. She isn't good with pressure, I note. Deciding to not make her suffer any longer, I clear my throat getting everyone's attention at the table.

"This is Furea Murasaki, a girl I've just met," I jab a finger in her direction, "You guys can introduce yourselves...too much of a job to do that myself."

Each person at the table greets Furea in their own way: a thumbs up, a dazzling smile, a wave, a salute, a nod of acknowledgement or just a simple, "Hi"

Furea waves back quickly, cheesing big. After our introduction we get back to talking and eating our lunches. I have a silent conversation with Sasuke sitting across from me. Some time into our conversation, I can't help myself but to peek over at Furea. She seems to be making small talk with the others.

Lee commends her for knocking me out with one kick of the ball...he of course heard from Coach Gai, his best friend and role model, about my accident in gym that last time. I suppress the urge to roll my eyes in embarrassment, in reminder of my moment of shame that time. Tenten also high-5's Furea because of her actions too and speaks to her with familiarity since they have the same gym class together. Tomboy, I think mockingly to myself.

Later on, I overhear a few words from the conversation Furea is having with Sakura and Ino, as well.

"Whoa, how did you get such big jugs!," Ino screeches suddenly.

"Ino," Sakura whispers, "You're being too loud...everyone is looking at us."

"But c'mon look at them," Ino pokes Furea's chest repeatedly, "They've got to be D-cups."

Furea shrugs, unfazed by Ino's demonstrations, "I don't really care about the size...as long as it fits."

I don't think I should be hearing this.

"Menma," a voice calls me. I focus back at Sasuke who is staring at me, eyes narrowed. "Wh-what are you staring at?," I asked flustered, scratching the back of my head.

"You're blushing," he says, a hint of amusement laced in his voice. My eyes widen. I didn't know the girls' conversation had a physical effect on me.

"Hn," Sasuke grunts indifferently, probably already aware I wasn't paying attention to our conversation. I give Sasuke a smile of empathy and check back on Furea, who is fawning over a picture of Kiba's dog and maybe even best friend, Akamaru. She loves dogs I see.

"Hey Furea...it was you who knocked that jackass Menma out in gym that day? Way to show them that girls aren't always fragile," Temari shouts patting Furea on the back.

Why does everyone seem to keep bringing that moment up?

Furea smirks and looks at me. That is a taunting look on her face makes me just want to take bleach and scrub it off. Its like she never stops making fun of me, over that one accident. I'm sure as hell not going to let it happen again next time.

If there is a next time

SsssS

Its when Furea is studying Shino's bug collection booklet, that that person shows up.

Furea, intrigued by the diverse types of disgusting insects in Shino's booklet, is asking questions about everything that sparks her interest, when someone grabs her from behind, pulls her up out her seat, and away from the table.

"What the fuck?!" Kiba roars, looking over to the hooded figure who is pulling Furea away. Everyone locks their eyes on the scene taking place, in bewilderment. I can't see Furea from the front of the person pulling her away, but I'm about prepared to get up and investigate before Sasuke pulls me back down.

"No, stay here and just watch," he says, looking me in the eye, "Do you know who that is?"

I shake my head no. "Ah," he nods and sits down to watch. Everyone at the table quiets down, concentrating on the conversation Furea seems to be having with the hooded figure, who finally set her down across the lunchroom.

The mystery person, in the black-hood, uses frantic gestures, indicating that she was mad about something. Furea rubs her forehead in annoyance and puts her hand up quickly to shut the person up.

The mystery person's hand gestures stop hastily and hangs limply at him/her sides. Furea starts making gestures of her own, explaining something to the person and it almost seems as if she is scolding that person. The hooded-figure crosses it's arms and looks off to the side, shuffling their feet.

Furea finishes explaining, seemingly satisfied with her response and starts to head back to our table. The person grabs her wrist.

Furea slowly turns around, irritation etched on her face, and pulls free.

When she makes her way back to the table, everyone stares at her, not saying a word about what just happened. She doesn't look at us and heads straight to her stuff, sitting on the table. She picks up her bag and starts to leave, but not before I call out to her:

"Where are you going Furea? Who is that?"

She stops and turns back around, "I'm sorry guys...It was nice meeting you all but I have to go...I'm sorry about this Menma."

She picks up her pace, moving further and further away, "Furea!" I call out to her, standing up.

She continued her trek out the cafeteria, the doors shutting with a loud "THUMP!"


End file.
